Stein X OC: Love the Insanity part two
by Bubbles's unwilling master
Summary: The second part of my Love the Insanity Stein x OC. Senna finally gets to meet her meister, but he isn't impressed of is he? no romance yet. I'm going to get there eventually. Tell me what you guys think should happen


A soul eater fanfiction

Love the Insanity

Stein x Oc

Authors note: Hi guys! I was upset that there aren't many Stein X OC stories out there. So I decided to write some more. I know I neglected some of my other stories. I'm a horrible half Human creature, and worse than not being symmetrical. But I promise, I will update them eventually. One of the other things I've been working on is a ridiculously long one-shot for the Vampire Diaries, it's a Klaus x reader if your interested, I should upload it before the end of summer, along with update my other stories. Also, sorry if Stein's a bit out of character. Oh and I modeled Senna's outfit after Kikiyo's from Inuyasha.

-_Queen of Nothing or Lexie-sama_

_This is the road to ruin and were starting at the end._

_-Fall out boy, let's be alone together_

Part two: Fights and laughter

Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul eater.

START:

As soon as the trio reached the door, Senna knocked. "Come in," came a deep, masculine voice from inside. Senna lead the way, with Soul and Maka just behind her. Maka slightly shivered, she has slight PTSD from their first meeting with the professor. Worst assignment ever!

Inside was dark, and there were stitches all over the walls, arrows pointing at everything.

A person hunched over at the desk, his eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Hiya. I presume you Dr. Stein I'm your new weapon." She waved at the hunched figure. It moved into the light to reveal a handsome man in his twenties, with messy silver-gray hair, and glasses. He just kept scooting on this rolling chair. 'He's kind of hot.." She thought absently. 'Besides the giant screw in his head…'

"You must be Senna then." He studied her, seeming bored. Soul and Maka stood awkwardly in the back, watching their interaction. Stein's face remained neutral. Senna waited for him to say more-but he never did.

Tired of the silence, Senna glowered and the older man. "Hey! Aren't you going to say something? It's not polite to just sit there!" She chastised him, poking him square in the chest which was covered by his stitched lab coat.

Stein still wasn't responding, he just cranked the giant screw in his head. "Bloody Hell! Answer me!" an anime irritation mark appeared on her olive forehead. Dropping her bags, Senna swung her hand to back hand him, but Stein caught it. He smirked at her spunk.

"If you want to hit me, you have to try better than that." Stein dropped her hand. "I can't believe Shinigami-sama thought someone as weak as you could actually be my weapon." He muttered, as if talking to himself, turning around his chair to face the computer.

"I'm not weak…" The bi-colored eyed girl muttered. Whatever, it was about this man made her lose her calmness. Which she wasn't very calm to begin with, but he made her lose what she had.

"I can't hear you."

"I said I'm not weak!" Senna growled, jumping on his back. Stein caught her in the air, moving quicker than she could follow. He pushed her back onto the floor. But she jumped back up. "You will regret those words!" She couldn't focus on anything but the strong urge to hurt the stitched professor. Her delicate hand switched into a silver blade, and she swiped across his pale face. She missed by mere millimeters.

Stein still wasn't out of the chair- he swirled about dodging her attacks. He noticed something odd about her appearance-Senna wasn't wearing any shoes. No she didn't take them off, she wasn't wearing any shoes when she came in.

"Tell again how you're not weak, when you can't even lay one hit on me?" Stein gloated, smirking sadistically. A black aura surrounded the younger girl; he noticed the wild look in her eyes- that of an enraged animal.

He sighed she disappeared, 'Where is she?' He got the answer a second later, for she appeared behind him and flipped the chair over. "She's fast!" Maka gasped.

Stein stood up, smirking sadistically. Senna crouched before him like a lion before she pounced on him, with her blade hand still extended, she actually managed to snip off a few strands of hair. Stein used Soul Force onto her back. As expected, the girl dropped like a sack of rocks.

"Such a disappointment," He said, crossing his arms. 'Oh well,' He had to remember, he was much stronger than most misters, and she was still pretty much untrained. As soon as he turned away from her collapsed body, she jumped on his back.

"A disappointment, am I?" Senna asked her Blade hand against his throat. Stein was quick to refocus-due to her petite height and his immense strength, it was easy for him to pick her up by her right foot and dangle her upside down.

The crazy professor took a red marker out of his lab coat. Her white kimono lifted to show her stomach, she had a bit of belly fat, though not enough to be chubby. "Perhaps you are interesting after all." He ignored her struggles, as he drew a red x just above her belly button. "It could be worth it to dissect you. Here and here." He drew another x.

Her anger faded and was replaced by terror, 'maybe that Albino kid wasn't kidding. Maybe he really does dissect people?' "Y-Your going to dissect me?" She squeaked.

Stein continued to smile at her apparent fear. "Yes. But don't worry, I'll keep you alive. It should be amusing to see how you survive without certain organs. Or maybe if I replace your liver with monkeys… Wonder what would happen then?" He mused to himself.

The terror was replaced by self preservation and anger, but not the blind animal rage that she felt earlier. "I CAN'T DIE YET! I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY POEM! OR PROVEN MY FAMILY WRONG! AND I HAVE OVER 300 EPISODES TO WATCH OF _BLEACH!_ I ALSO NEED TO FINNISH THE VAMPIRE _KNIGHT _MANGA!"

She wiggled out of his grip, enough for him to drop her. When she landed, she crawled away only for Stein to pick her up again. "Please stop! Don't hurt me.." She shook, but there was still a defiant glint in her eyes. Stein hold her up to his face, and began to laugh-it started it out as quiet chuckling then turned into a roar.

When he finally stopped, he grinned. "I won't. Your to useful, as my weapon partner." He set her down and she gazed up at him for a few heartbeats, as she digested this information.

"So, you were just screwing with me?"

"Exactly."

Then her body began to tremor with laughter, and she placed her hand on the desk to balance herself out, her body transformed back into normal. 'Tha-that's hilarious! You're a horrible person!" She couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Stein began to laugh too. Soul and Maka watched with identical anime sweat drops. 'Yep, she's insane too.'

_THE END_

Authors note: I'm going to create a third part later, although I probably won't go past four. Please make requests and comments. I was wondering what you guys think I should do next? Then I want to do a Once Upon a time, Peter pan x reader one shot ^^.


End file.
